This invention relates to a method of identifying a paraffinophilic microorganism using various milieus and an associated apparatus and, more particularly, to a receptacle containing an aqueous solution that mimics the in vivo conditions of a patient. A paraffin coated slide is used to bait a paraffinophilic organism that can grow on the slide. The organism then can be identified by a number of different methods.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,153,119 and 5,316,918, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein, disclose methods and apparatus for identifying and testing the antibiotic sensitivity of Mycobacterium avium-intracellulare ("MAI"). One of the co-inventors herein, Robert-A. Ollar, was the named inventor on these patents. The method of identifying MAI includes placing a paraffin coated slide in a receptacle containing a sterile aqueous solution inoculated with a specimen from a patient and analyzing the slide after exposure to the specimen to determine the presence or absence of MAI. The analysis step involves performing a number of speciation assays, such as a tellurite reduction test. The method for testing the sensitivity of MAI to different antimicrobial agents and dosages thereof includes providing a plurality of test tubes adapted to contain an amount of an antimicrobial agent to be tested and MAI to be assayed and a separate paraffin coated slide adapted for placement in each of the test tubes. Observing the growth of MAI on the slide can be used to determine the concentration of the antimicrobial agent necessary to resist MAI growth on the slide.
The inventions provide effective, efficient and economical methods for identifying MAI and testing MAI for antimicrobial agent sensitivity. These methods avoid the use of expensive, complicated equipment, and thus can be used in places such as field hospitals and third world locations where the more expensive and hard to use equipment is not available.
Despite the effectiveness of the methods and apparatus disclosed in the above-mentioned patents, it would be desired to refine the process of identifying MAI, as well as other paraffinophilic microorganisms.